Tendre Retrouvaille
by Ptiimec1
Summary: Couple : Grimmjow X Ichigo Rating : T Warning : YAOI ! (Couple GAY) Résumé : Un homme étrange déambule dans les rue de Karakura quand il tombe sur un homme presque nu.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Tendre retrouvaille

Couple : Grimmjow X Ichigo

Rating : T (peut etre M si deuxième chapitre mais pas encore sur)

Warning : YAOI ! (Couple GAY)

Résumé : Un homme étrange déambule dans les rue de Karakura quand il tombe sur un homme presque nu.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartienne pas (à mon plus grand déplaisir) mais cette histoire est de moi et à moi.

* * *

Il était allonger la presque nu avec pour seul vêtement un haori. Selon se qu'on pouvait voir le chiffre six y était brodé en noire indiquant que le capitaine de la sixième division l'avais trouvé plus tôt et recouvert de sont vêtement distinctif de son rang et de sa division.

L'homme avais l'aire assez grand et plutôt fin, la peau couleur miel et uniforme contrastais avec sa chevelure en hérisson orange comme ceux qu'on pouvait admirer lors de ces majestueux coucher de soleil.

A quelques rues de là un autre homme plus grand encore et portant un sarouel blanc tenu par une ceinture noire son était une simple veste blanche avec une doublure intérieure noire en lambeau laissant voir son torse musclé, ses manche était retroussé jusqu'à niveau de ses coudes, et une capuche qui lui cachais le visage. Arriver au bout de la rue il tourna la tête vers la droite et vit un corps allongé sur le sol et inerte. En s'approchant de l'homme Il le reconnu avec stupeur comme étant Ichigo son rival de toujours. N'ayant que peu coutume des traditions humaine le second homme emmena son rival à sa planque.

Cela faisait plusieurs heure qu'Ichigo avais sombré dans les limbes et que l'homme dont on ne voyait toujours pas le visage attendais à son chevet. Quand le roux se décida enfin à bouger son voisin paru soulager, le jeune homme maintenant pleinement réveillé se tourna vers son hôte qui enleva enfin sa capuche laissant apparaître sa chevelure bleu électrique.

« - GRIMMJOW ? » hurla le jeune homme en s'étranglant presque.

« - Ouais ? »

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? »

« - Bah j'suis chez moi… » Dit il un peu amusé de la situation.

« - Et qu'est ce que je fais chez toi ? » demanda t'il avant de se rendre compte qu'il était compétemment nu, « Et pourquoi je suis à poil ? »

« - J't'ai trouvé comme sa dans une ruelle crade allongé… » Ichigo le coupa brutalement

« - Mais bien sur comme si j'allais te croire je savais que tu étais dérangé mais pas un gros pervers ! » Hurla Ichigo à bout de nerf.

Grimmjow qui jusqu'à présent étais resté relativement calme cria : « QUI C'EST QU'T'APPEL PERVERS ? D'ailleurs si c'tais moi qu't'avais fait sa dit moi pourquoi j'aurais _ca_ avec moi ? » Dit-il en appuyant sur le mot « ca » avec un profond dégout et en lui montrant le haori de Byakuya.

« - Ou a tu eu ca ? »

« C'étais sur toi quand j't'ai trouvé. »

« -Excuse moi je suis un peu à cran, en même temps me réveillé avec toi qui me regarde alors que je suis nu et visiblement dans ton lit j'avais de quoi m'inquiété non ? »

« - Pourquoi si j'avais voulu t'tuer j'l'aurais fait dans la ruelle non ? » Grimmjow semblais perdu par les propos de son invité

 _« Je ne pensais pas vraiment à sa »_ Murmura t'il sans pensé que l'ouïe fine de son hôte l'avais entendu.

Grimmjow se dirigea vers la cuisine et sortit de son frigo deux plats touts près à cuisiner les réchauffa et en donna une barquette à Ichigo.

« - Tu sais qui t'a fait sa ? Perso j'pense pas qu'le glaçon ai pu faire sa mais tu dois l'connaître mieux qu'moi non ? »

« - Le glaçon ? » Ichigo ne savais pas vraiment de qui parlais Grimmjow.

« - Ouais l'capitaine d'la sixième. »

Ichigo se mit à rire il est vrai que le surnom allais bien au capitaine à l'allure si froide.

«- Tu en à d'autre comme sa ? Des surnoms de capitaine j'entend.» précisa Ichigo voyant son vis-à-vis perdu encore une fois.

« - Le premier c'est le vioque, le troisième c'est la pédale, le septième c'est le clebs, et le douzième c'est psychopathe and co… pourquoi ? » demanda le bleuté voyant Ichigo en train de s'étouffé à moitié en entendant les surnoms des capitaines.

« - Pour éviter de frisé la crise cardiaque à chaque fois que tu me parle d'un capitaine. »

Après une petite discussion animé autours d'un bon repas, qui n'égalais certes pas ceux de Yuzu mais très bon malgré tout, Ichigo remarqua que l'ambiance c'était détendu, et se surpris même à trouver l'espada sympathique sous ses aire brute de décoffrage. Au bout d'un petit moment le jeune homme glissa un œil discret par la fenêtre et vis qu'il était déjà bien tard et qu'il était fatigué, il demanda alors à Grimmjow quelque vêtement et l'autorisation de dormir ici ce que l'espada accepta sans discuter. Ichigo était très fatigué bien qu'il ai été inconscient une grande partie de la journée cela n'avais pas été reposant bien au contraire il se sentait terriblement épuisé et s'endormi rapidement.

Durant la nuit à 5h38 selon l'horloge de la cuisine, Ichigo se réveilla après avoir fait un cauchemar horrible, il était seul avec Renji dans ses appartements et ce dernier avait tenté d'abuser de lui mais vu qu'il avait refusé ses avances, Renji l'avais frappé à la tête et il s'était réveillé à ce moment là en panique la plus total réveillant par la même occasion Grimmjow qui dormais collé à lui. Ichigo se mit à pleuré à chaude larme, l'espada complètement décontenancé attrapa le roux par les épaule et le colla à son torse en le berçant tendrement. Une fois qu'Ichigo arrêta de pleuré Grimmjow tenta de savoir se qui lui était arrivé.

« - Qu'est c'qu'ya Ichi ? »

« - Je… je…je crois savoir… se qui m'est… arrivé… »

« Dit moi ! » Son ton était sans appel, si bien qu'Ichigo lui expliqua tous son rêve. Le visage de Grimmjow devint de plus en plus sombre et un grognement sourd se faisait entendre de plus en plus fort. L'expression de Grimmjow s'adoucit cependant et il attirât son inviter tendrement près de lui afin de le bercer jusqu'à se qu'Ichigo s'endorme à nouveau.

Au petit matin dans les environs de neuf heures Ichigo se réveilla. Il se mit à chercher son hôte du bout des doigts mais ne le trouvât pas, inquiet par cette découverte Ichigo se leva en sursaut et cherchât du regard en se demandant si il n'avait pas rêvé de tout ceci mais il se trouvait bien dans l'appartement du bleuté, qui n'était, soit dit en passant, pas présent. Le roux attendit toute la journée que l'homme réapparaisse. Et c'est qu'une fois que le soleil atteignit l'horizon qu'un bruit mat et familier de sonido se fit entendre annonçant le retour de celui tant attendu.

Grimmjow tourna la clef dans la serrure et entra dans son appartement. Il était couvert de sang et avais l'aire exténué. Ichigo avais pris la décision de lui passer un sacrée savon dès son retour, après tout il n'avait même pas eu un mot pour le prévenir et il s'était fait un sang d'encre à son sujet, mais au moment même ou il vu dans quel état il était rentré, toute sa colère s'envola et il ne pu réprimer un profond sentiment d'inquiétude en lui. Ichigo fondit sur Grimmjow en lui demandant se qu'il avait bien pus lui arriver pour finir dans cet état.

« - J'ai rendu justices. » Répondit l'espada avec un grand sourire qui ferait fondre n'importe qui.  
« - de quoi tu parle? » Le shinigami remplaçant était un peu perplexe par cet aveux.  
« - la tronche d'ananas rouge et tatoué bah j'lui ai fait la peau, y chialais, y m'disais non s'teuplais laisse moi pitié, et tu sais se que je lui ai répondu? » Ichigo ouvris la bouche mais aucun son n'en sorti alors le bleuté poursuivit « - Et toi t'as eu d'la pitié pour Ichi quand y t'a dit non? »

Après un cours silence et en voyant l'aire choqué d'Ichigo, Grimmjow ajouta « - J'suis désolé, j'sais que j'suis qu'un connard qui sais qu'tuer mais... »

« - Pourquoi? » Le coupa Ichigo.

« - Pourquoi quoi? » Demanda Grimmjow quelque peu surpris et ne voyant pas très ou voulais en venir son inviter.

« - Pourquoi as tu fais ça? Rien ne t'y obligeait et pourtant tu l'as quand même fait... Pourquoi? »  
« - Pffff, en faite dés fois tu es vraiment nul monsieur Kurosaki » Railla le bleuté.  
« - Vraiment? Alors éclair ma lanterne, qu'est ce que j'ai raté et qui te parais si évident? »  
« - Que j't'aime! » Déclara le bleuté en fixant ces deux prunelles bleus électrique dans ceux caramel de son vis-à-vis.

Ichigo semblais complètement sous le choc de ses révélations. Quand le roux retrouvât la parole il inonda son hôte de mille et un questions :

« - Tu … Quoi ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Et comment j'aurais pu le deviner vu que tu passé ton temps à essayé de me tuer ? Je pensais plutôt que tu me haïssais ? Et… »

« - Ola ola ola ola, tu vas te calmer oui ? » Le coupa Grimmjow « D'jà j't'aime et j'ne peux rien n'y faire j'ne décide pas vraiment d'mes sentiment c'est comme sa et puis c'est tout. » Le bleuté avais perdu de sa superbe preuve que ses déclarations lui demandais un effort colossale. « _En plus oui j't'ai haïs et sa ma donner envie de te tuer_. » Ces dernier mots avais été prononcé très vite et très bas si bien qu'Ichigo failli ne pas les comprendre.

« - Comment es-tu passé de haine à amour ? » Le roux ne le comprenait pas vraiment à cet instant.

« - En faite j't'en voulais d'me faire r'sentir des sentiments que je n'connaissais pas et qu'j'avais toujours considéré comme la panache des faibles. » L'espada semblait honteux.

« - Quels sentiments ? » Ichigo ne voulais pas plus l'accablé mais il avait le besoin de savoir.

« - D'la peur, au début j'savais pas de quoi j'avais peur, ni pourquoi… maintenant je sais… » Sa phrase avait été laissé en suspend comme si les mots qui devaient venir étaient incapables de sortir de sa bouche.

« - Si tu ne veux pas en parlé tout de suite et que tu as besoin de temps je peux comprendre. » Le shinigami remplaçant se faisait violence pour ne pas le poussé à lui en dire plus mais il ne voulait pas brusquer le bleuté.

« - NON ! Tu dois savoir ! Je… J'avais peur qu'Aizen t'fasse du mal, Aizen ou qui qu'se soit d'autre d'ailleurs, l'simple fait d'te savoir en danger m'terrifiais, malgré l'fais que j'ai moi-même tenté d'te buter, j'pensais à s'moment qu'te buter soulagerais mon cœur d'la douleur qu'ressentais… Mais j'me trompais la seul façon d'me soulager c'est d'être avec toi, par c'que j'tai… » Ichigo plaqua ses lèvres sur celle de son désormais amant quémandant toujours plus de contact avec l'espada, souhaitant ne faire qu'un avec celui-ci, après tout il avait eu ce qu'il avait toujours espérer dans chacun de ses rêves les plus fous alors il ne comptait plus le lâcher de ci-tôt peux lui importais se qu'en penserais son père, la Soul Society, le Hueco Mundo, et même le roi des âmes, tout se qu'il lui importais à présent étais de rester avec Grimmjow pour toujours.

Ichigo se décolla de son amant, qui souriait béatement, à bout de souffle et lui dit :

« - Moi aussi je t'aime Grimmy ! »

Fin ?

* * *

Je ne sais pas encore si je ferais une suite à cet OS (qui n'en sera plus un si il y a une suite d'ailleurs),

J'attends vos avis avec impatience, qui me motiverons peut-être pour faire une suite =)

Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu et vous dit a bientôt =)

 **Ptiimec**


	2. NOTE

Après réflexion (et menace de la part de ma sœur qui lit ce que j'écris), j'ai décidé d'écrire une suite à Tendre Retrouvaille ou il y aura plusieurs chapitre (le premier étant déjà écrit).

Il y aura deux fanfictions qui seront presque identique, sur l'une elle sera classé T donc pas de lemon juste une allusion ou deux, et l'autre M ou il y aura tous les détails x).

En espérant vous retrouver nombreux pour la suite de cette fiction,

Gros bisous, et à bientôt =)

Ptiimec.


End file.
